TAKING SHORT SHIP REQUESTS
by krankyKarkitty
Summary: submit your favorite ships in reviews and i will make short stories of them! :3
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS IM MAKING SHORT STORIES OF YOUR FAVORITE SHIPS SO WHAT SHIPS WOULD YOU LIKE? POST IT IN REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO DO EVERY SINGLE ON, EVEN CRACK SHIPS!


	2. Dear egderp

Johnkat coffee shop AU

Noted Dreams

There was one thing Karkat hated more than Mondays, The customers were. FREAKING HORRIBE. But today, today was an exception.

A cute boy walked in and asked for a coffee. "Sure whats your name?" You ask the 'cute' boy "John, John Egbert!" he giggled "K" you mumbled "Your order will be here shortly." You wrote his name on the empty cup before filling it up. You made a note and taped it to the coffe

_Dear egderp,_

_Wanna go see a movie sometime?_

_If so call me (:B_

_( random phone numbers XD)_

Your name is karkat vantas and there's only one thing you love more than Mondays, the customers.

Johns POV

Your name is John Egbert and you just ordered a coffee.

You have to admit the cashier was pretty hot, his gray eyes and raven black hair. You just ordered a coffee black to seem cool. He asks you for your name "John, John Egbert!" You giggled for no apperant reason at all.

"Egderp your coffee is ready!" He yelled out to get your attention You grabbed your coffee "Egderp, really?" You giggled "Yes. Freaking really" he groaned "Well whats your name?" "Karkat freaking vantas. And don't you forget cuz im probably the best thing to ever happen!" You laughed "well see yah!"

Karkats POV

I've been waiting all day for a reply but finally I give up. I'm a moron for thinking he would even freaking care. Just hen you heard the phone ring.

"Hey" He said "Hey."

You had a little conversation about crab cakes for no apperant reason at all, and you decide to see a horror movie tonight.

Johns pov

When you get home with your coffe you see a note. It reads,

_Dear egderp,_

_Wanna go see a movie sometime?_

_If so call me (:B_

_( random phone numbers XD)_

You giggle. He seemed so hateful but yet is so cute. You call him with the RANDOM PHONE NUMBERS and bring up crabs and how he reminds you of them.

You talked for awhile and finally decided on watching a movie about a crazed clown killer today was gonna be a good day.

Karkats POV

Tonight XD

John grabs your arm as the screen shows a crazed juggalo stabbing a blue blooded troll repeatedly. You smile as the wild egderp has a look of fear in his face… "Karkat?" "Yeah" "Why are you smiling about a killer stabbing 'vriska' repeatedly?"

Your life is over… You look like s psycho! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

Third person pov

John and karkat are at the park and John suddenly hugs karkat. "Thanks for the movie!" He giggles "Heh" the karcrab says

Karkats POV

You look into johns eyes. He looks into yours. You are both standing in font of a bench dramatically and weirdly

You lean down to kiss him. He is very small… John yelps with surprise but then kisses back. You both pull away after awhile "Karkat?" "mhmmm" "Does this mean were matesprits?"

You smiled " 'Guess so" John giggles for the MILLIONTH TIME

**John is a very giggly human XD**


	3. solkat ch1

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I skreeched "MY FRAKING COMPUTEEEER ISSS BROOOOOOOOKEN!" goddarn lousy no good ass of a computer I picked up mt phone. This will be the thirtieth goddamn time sollux would have to fix my computer! You type in the number waiting for him to call. He doesn't pick up! That asswipe. You do it again. Still no freaking answer! You do it again. FINALLY!

Sollux

UGGGHHHHHHHHH somebody keeps calling you .1 call. 2 calls and he still wont give up! Fine! you answer "What..?" "SOLLUX YOU FGYKFJDJKDJDJK MY GODGHRIT"

"let me gueth.. your computer broke again? "YES" "be there in an hour I got some coding to do."

"UUUUGHHH" "JUST HURRY UP" This is the third freaking time in a row! Why in the world is his computer so sucky? Oh yeah it's a windows. Those always get viruses you should get him a mac next Christmas if you care, but sadly you don't care. Time to finish your coding, you told him the

coding will take an hour but it will probably be like 10 to 15 minutes. You will spend the rest of the time watching spongebob.

**Sorry but this will be two chapters because I don't have a lot of time )O:**


	4. Solkat 2

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I skreeched "MY FRAKING COMPUTEEEER ISSS BROOOOOOOOKEN!" goddarn lousy no good ass of a computer I picked up mt phone. This will be the thirtieth goddamn time sollux would have to fix my computer! You type in the number waiting for him to call. He doesn't pick up! That asswipe. You do it again. Still no freaking answer! You do it again. FINALLY!

Sollux

UGGGHHHHHHHHH somebody keeps calling you .1 call. 2 calls and he still wont give up! Fine! you answer "What..?" "SOLLUX YOU FGYKFJDJKDJDJK MY GODGHRIT"

"let me gueth.. your computer broke again? "YES" "be there in an hour I got some coding to do."

"UUUUGHHH" "JUST HURRY UP" This is the third freaking time in a row! Why in the world is his computer so sucky? Oh yeah it's a windows. Those always get viruses you should get him a mac next Christmas if you care, but sadly you don't care. Time to finish your coding, you told him the

coding will take an hour but it will probably be like 10 to 15 minutes. You will spend the rest of the time watching spongebob.

**Sorry but this will be two chapters because I don't have a lot of time )O:**


End file.
